1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof.
2. Background
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal.
Recently, as a 3D (3-dimensional) image can be implemented in a display unit of a terminal, the demands for more convenient manipulating methods via a 3D user interface are ongoing to rise.